following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of a Turnabout
Story 4 Years Ago Mia Fey accepts Phoenix Wright into the agency, saying that she will teach him the ways of being a lawyer. They've gone through several cases together, standing undefeated, and proving many people innocent of their crimes. Wright's reason for becoming a Defense Attorney was simply so that he could know how to defend their clients, letting them become free from their crimes, and then eventually murdering them, thus taking their freedom away. His belief is "I gave them their freedom, so I can take it away if I wish." 2 Years Ago Mia leaves the Fey & Co agency, which was then renamed to Wright & Co, to return to Kurain Village and then attempt to master the Kurain Channeling Technique. Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes are recruited into the Wright & Co agency. However, a few months after them joining, Athena was murdered, and the defendant of the case was Apollo Justice. The prosecutor of this case, Morgan Fey, was able to swiftly end the case in her favor, causing Wright's first loss. This loss has caused Phoenix Wright to gain a complete and utter hatred for the Fey Clan, due to one of their members causing him to lose a case. This case was deemed the LZ-3 Incident. This case was also Morgan Fey's final case as a prosecutor, where she retired and returned to Kurain Village. Wright only accepted Apollo and Athena into the agency to end up having their dreams be crushed, AKA him killing them eventually, to which is what he did to Athena, and pinned the crime on Apollo. His intentions were to win, so that he could murder Apollo himself, but the chance was stolen by Morgan Fey. 1 Year Ago A string of mass murders began to arise, where all of the victims were Wright's former clients, albeit no one noticed this, excluding Detective Sherlock Holmes, who kept it to himself. Wright took on the accused people's cases, winning them. He continues to do this process until this day. His motivation for doing this is simply just for his own amusement, as well as what was stated above. During the Murder 2 weeks before the death of Misty and Morgan Fey, Phoenix Wright was invited to the Rite of Passage Ceremony for Dahlia Hawthorne, where she would've been recognized as a full-fledged Spirit Medium. Her spirit channeling abilities were those of a prodigy, where she came close to even matching Mia Fey's expertise in the art. Seeing this as an opportunity, Wright contacted Morgan Fey, who is no longer a prosecutor at this point, shortly after. To use this ceremony as a way to murder Misty Fey and for Morgan Fey to ascend as Kurain Master. Hearing this, Morgan accepted Phoenix's proposition, where they planned how to do the murder. However, knowing all of Morgan's moves would make this murder easy on Phoenix, where he could end up killing 3 Feys with 1 stone. Due to there needing to be a stage to set up, and that the parts of the stage are in different areas within Kurain Village, Phoenix was able to figure out how to kill Morgan and Misty in two different areas whilst also accusing Mia Fey of the crime. Also, the ceremony only allowed for invitees to spectate and assist during the ceremony. Due to this, the amount of witnesses are minimized. 8:10AM *Those that are not invited into the ceremony, residents of Kurain Village, were asked to depart from the village for the day, and return tomorrow due to the ceremony. During this time, all the Feys, excluding Maya, awake and begin to make meals and preparations for the ceremony. 8:50AM *Phoenix Wright arrives into the village, where he begins to converse with the Feys for a bit and assist during this time. The tables are set up around the area, where the food is still being prepared by Misty, Morgan, Mia and Dahlia. Iris and Phoenix enter the Ceremony Area. 9:25AM *The decorations are added around the area, so that the area looks more presentable. The food is still being prepared, due to it being a feast. Maya awakens from her sleep and begins to eat breakfast. After he is done with breakfast, she enters the Ceremony Area. 9:45AM *The decorations are finished being set up, and the food is complete. The food is then escorted to the tables outside, where they are placed. Misty, Morgan and Mia now enter the Ceremony Area. Dahlia is still in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was made. 10:15AM *Phoenix is given the Master Key (Morgan's Key) by Morgan, so that he may hide out in the Storage Room to attack Misty when Morgan and Misty go there. 10:20AM *Once the food is placed properly, and after conversing with one another, it was time to set up the stage. However, this was a task that Morgan and Misty decided to take by themselves. So, they left. There are two pathways to the Storage Room. The eastern most path requires the usage of a Master Key, while the western path does not require it. This is due to an endurance training technique the Feys do, where they walk several times in and out of the hallway to the storage room (the western path) for this. The western path is also the longer path. Only Morgan and Misty Fey hold the key for the Eastern Path (there are two keys). Morgan and Misty make their way to the Storage Room, where Phoenix has been hiding. Once they make it there, Morgan and Misty get into a fight, causing a few bruises. Misty picks up the pipe (which has been touched by all the Feys at one point or another) on the floor (pipe located where there is water leakage) and hits Morgan in the front of her head, causing her to bleed and stagger. Phoenix comes from behind and hits Misty with a metal bat (this metal bat was given to Mia, which has her fingerprints on it, by a client in one of her cases, and left it at the office after retirement. Which let Phoenix get it easily) at the back of her head, causing her to bleed slightly and be knocked out. Phoenix ties up Misty Fey to the eastern set of pipes, hanging her there, which eventually killed her. Phoenix then used the cart (this cart has less space than a normal cart, due to there being a compartment under it to store other things, a compartment big enough to hold a body) located within the Storage Room to hide Morgan's unconscious body in it. Phoenix made sure to gather the stage supplies (the actual stage has already been set up in the middle of the Courtyard, but these stage supplies are the final parts for its setting up) and put it within the cart. 10:45AM *Phoenix returned to the Courtyard with the Stage Supplies. Phoenix states that Morgan and Misty are still in there, trying to find the missing stage part, and he was only here to unload the cart, since it would take time to set up the stage. Phoenix offered the solution that Iris and Maya take a 10 minute break, and can go out of the courtyard for a bit to enjoy themselves. Mia agreed to it being a good idea, and they left, but not before hearing Mia say that she would go to Morgan and Misty in the Storage Room to help them find the part. Phoenix sees Mia head off into the Storage Room area (which takes 10 minutes to go to and from due to the hallway) and then proceeds to head towards the Channeling Chamber, but makes a stop at the Kitchen (Side Room on the map). 10:55AM *Phoenix makes it to the Kitchen, and drugs Dahlia with the same drug that Mia will get. Albeit, the dosage is much lighter, and they only pass out for a small amount of time. Around 20 minutes. Phoenix takes the knives from the kitchen and then heads to the Channeling Chamber. 11:00AM *Phoenix has made it into the Channeling Chamber and takes Morgan out of the cart, dragging her body to the eastern side of the chamber, and then pinning her against the wall with knives (that were found within the kitchen with Mia, Morgan, Dahlia and Misty's fingerprints on it), one on each arm, leg, and the one on her heart. Mia has made it to the Storage Room, and already saw Misty hanging from there, lifeless. Not thinking thoroughly, she attempted to bring down Misty, placing her fingerprints on the metal rope. She was able to bring Misty down, but she was already dead. Mia figures out that Phoenix and Morgan were the only two other people here, and since Morgan is missing, she had to have been in the cart, While Phoenix is the culprit. She begins to leave the Storage Room. 11:05AM *Iris, Dahlia and Maya see Mia running north, but don't pay it any mind, since they thought she was busy. They stay in the courtyard to begin finalizing the stage. 11:10AM *Phoenix has put the cart behind the screen thing, and Mia arrives to confront Phoenix. He explains why things are what they are, and then drugs Mia with a drug that incapacitates her, makes her forget her memory, and also makes her unable to speak. 11:25AM *Phoenix returns to the courtyard with some leftover food from the kitchen, offering it to the Feys there, to which they ate. Since Misty and Morgan have yet to return, they finish their meal and go to the Storage Room to go find her. 11:35AM *The Feys and Phoenix make it there, to find Misty dead on the floor. Phoenix calls the police, and they begin their investigation (police arrive at 11:45AM). Aftermath *Phoenix threatens Dahlia with lying in court, or else he would kill her. If she told anyone about this, she would die. Personnel Evidence Testimonies Shared Testimonies Solo Testimonies 'Sherlock Holmes' ~ Detective Testimony, Sherlock Holmes ~ -- Mysterious Circumstances -- #I’d like to welcome you all to the Abnormal Courtroom Project. A project created by the High Court. #The purpose of this project is to reform the legal system, as well as remove any Defense, or Prosecutor, from the system that does not live up to expectations. #Kurain Village faced a tragedy several days ago between 10:32AM and 11:35AM. #The culprit to this case was deemed to be the only person capable, due to the evidence stacked against them. #Hanged to death and stabbed to death, what a way to go out, huh? #The police arrived at 11:45AM to Kurain Village to begin our investigation. #Aside from this testimony, I am not allowed to give you any information of the case without being asked about it, but make sure that you’re not asking for everything at once. #You can call up two witnesses to the stand at a time if you want. The more the merrier! #Also, if the prosecutor so chooses, they can also question witnesses. Let’s make this a trial to remember, shall we? If asked *'Who called the police?' Phoenix Wright called the police at 11:35AM. *'Who is the Defendant to the case?' Mia Fey is the defendant of the case. **'What is her motive?' After Morgan Fey, she was next in-line to be Kurain Master. Since both Misty and Morgan died, she was next. **'What happened to her Law Firm?' It was passed down to Phoenix Wright, which was then converted to Wright & Co. **'What were her relations with the victim(s)?' She was Misty Fey's daughter, where she believed that Misty Fey was not capable of being Kurain Master. She was Morgan's niece, where she believed that Morgan was definitely not worthy of being next in-line. *'What was used to kill Misty Fey?' Misty Fey was strangled to death, and her murder weapon was the metal rope (which will be presented. Also, at this point, Misty Fey's Autopsy should've been submitted). **'What was the blunt object used to injure Misty?' It was the Metal Bat that was found within the Kurain Channeling Room within the cart. ***'What cart?' Sherlock will present the cart, explaining how small its space is. **'What was Misty's history like?' While she was Kurain Master, she was also a children's book author that went under the name Elise Deauxnim. *'What was used to kill Morgan Fey?' Morgan Fey was stabbed once through the heart, killing her instantly, and her murder weapon were a set of kitchen knives found within the kitchen (which will be presented. Also, at this point, Morgan Fey's Autopsy should've been submitted). **'What was the blunt object used to injure Morgan?' It was the Broken Metal Pipe found within the Storage Room under Misty's corpse. **'What was Morgan's history like?' Morgan Fey used to be a prosecutor for several years, where two years ago, she retired after the LZ-3 Incident, and then joined Kurain once more to teach. ***'What is the LZ-3 Incident/Are there any files on it?' Sherlock will explain/present it, depending on the question. *'Do you have any maps?' Sherlock will say that he does, but won't give anything until he's specifically asked for a map. He will present maps depending on what is asked. **'Where is the Master Key?' Sherlock will say that it was found on Misty Fey's person. ***'Where is the second Master Key?' Sherlock will say that it has yet to be found, but it belonged to Morgan. **The C on Morgan's Crime Scene is Cart, M is Morgan. M on Misty's Crime Scene is for Misty. *'What is the purpose of the cart?' If it has yet to be presented, give it to them. The purpose of the cart is to transport stage supplies. **If asked about the Stage Supplies, Sherlock will explain, and present if they asked for it. *'Was Mia Fey injured?' Sherlock will say yes, and then present her Injury Report if it was asked for it. Contradiction(s) *Sherlock Holmes has no known contradictions. 'Maya Fey' ~ Witness Testimony, Maya Fey ~ -- Late Attendance -- #A few days ago, we held the Rite of Passage Ceremony, but we were never able to get to it. #Because of tradition, all of Kurain Village, excluding invitees, was evacuated. #I woke up later than everyone else, so I was late to help set up. #We spent hours setting up everything, since after the ceremony, there is usually a feast. #Mom, Auntie and Mia ere in the kitchen for most of the morning making the feast happen. #After the food was set up, Mom and Auntie were gone, probably off getting the Stage Supplies. #They took a long time to get back, so sis went to go check up on them. #She eventually came back with the Stage Supplies, and then gave us a break. #When we returned, we saw Mia running, probably because she was busy. At least, I thought before. #We went to find Mom and Auntie, but… They were dead. The police was called, and now we’re here. If Asked *'What is the Rite of Passage Ceremony?' It's a ceremony that is held for a Spirit Medium to be recognized as such. **'Who was being recognized?' Dahlia Fey. *'What time did you wake up?' 9:25AM. *'Where are the Stage Supplies found?' Within the Storage Room. They probably used their Master Key for easier access. *'How long does the eastern path take?' 5 minutes to go to the Storage Room. 5 minutes to leave it. 10 minutes total. *'Who called the police?' Phoenix. Contradiction(s) *'But Mia Fey did ''not bring back the Stage Supplies, Phoenix did!' Maya will admit that she spent most of her time drooling over the food. This will show that Maya isn't the most useful witness. 'Phoenix Wright' ~ Witness Testimony, Phoenix Wright ~ -- Death Ceremony -- #I was invited to the Rite of Passage Ceremony by the Feys. I’ve been a close friend of theirs for years. #I know what it’s like to be a Defense Attorney, so I’ll try to be as specific as possible. #I arrived at Kurain Village at 8:50AM, where most of them were setting up. #I know Mia, Misty and Morgan were in the kitchen cooking up a feast, while Iris and Dahlia were out in the Courtyard setting it up. #Maya eventually joined us, probably from waking up late. #When we finished up, and the food was placed on the tables, Misty and Morgan went to the Storage Room to get the Stage Supplies. #They never came back, so I offered to go and find them. #I went to the Storage Room, and they were busy looking for a missing stage part, so I took the cart with whatever parts were loaded into it. #When I got back to the Courtyard, I explained what happened. We gave the kids a break. #Mia went to look for Misty and Morgan, disappearing for a long time. #Time passed, and we went to look for the missing Feys. We found Misty dead, and then I called the police. '''If asked' *'What time did you call the police?' 11:35AM *'BLAH' Contradiction(s) *Phoenix has one known contradiction. Aside from Maya's testimony contradiction where she said that Mia brought back the stage supplies, his prints are not on the cart at all, despite claiming he drove it. When asked about it, he will not be able to properly answer. 'Iris Fey' ~ Witness Testimony, Iris Fey ~ -- Cancelled Ceremony -- #Three days ago, we attempted to hold the Rite of Passage Ceremony for my sister. #The first thing we did when we woke up was evacuate the village for the ceremony. #We spent most of the morning setting up. The tables and decorations make the event more lively. #The stage was already set up in the Courtyard, all that was missing were some supplies for it. #Mystic Morgan and Mystic Misty said they were going to go to the Storage Room. #Our numbers dwindled, since only Mystic Maya, Mia and Dahlia were left. So, we awaited for their return. #Mr. Wright came back with the supplies, and we received a break. #When we returned to the village, we say Mystic Mia running, but paid no mind to it. #Eventually, we found Mystic Misty’s lifeless body, and called the police. #Mystic Dahlia and I assisted the police in their investigation, while Mystic Maya was being comforted by Mr. Wright. If asked Contradiction(s) *Iris has no known contradictions, aside from the discrepancy between her and Maya's testimony. 'Dahlia Fey' ~ Witness Testimony, Dahlia Fey ~ -- Rite of Passage Ceremony -- #I was supposed to have my Rite of Passage Ceremony three days ago, but it didn’t happen due to the murders… #We stayed within the Courtyard for most of the day, preparing for the ceremony. #Eventually, almost everything was set up. Mom, Cousin Mia and Aunt Misty went to get the Stage Supplies from the Storage Room. #They… Never came back. I went to go find them in the Storage Room. When I went there, I saw Mia killing Aunt Misty! #She used a Metal Pipe to kill her, and then hanged her. #I ran away from the Crime Scene, and asked for help. #Mr. Wright called the police, and then they arrived. Iris and I helped the police during their investigation. If asked Contradiction(s) *Dahlia has several contradictions within her testimony, as hers doesn't line up with anyone else's. The biggest problem, however, is the weapon that was used to kill Misty. Dahlia only helped in Misty's investigation, so she knows only some things about it. -- Rite of Passage Ceremony II -- #I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause problems. #What truly happened was that Aunt Misty and mother went to get the Stage Supplies from the Storage Room. #Like before, they never came back. Mr. Wright said he would check on them, and then came back with the cart. #He said they were still in there, and Cousin Mia went to go check on them. #We were given a break before this, so I decided to go back to the kitchen and finish cleaning up. #I eventually heard noises coming from the Channeling Chamber, and I saw Cousin Mia killing mother! #I fled the scene, and the rest remains the same. If asked Contradiction(s) *Dahlia continues to have several contradictions within her testimony. However, when asked about how Morgan died, Dahlia will say that she was killed by a pipe. This is wrong, and will once again put Dahlia in a corner. Dahlia did not assist in Morgan's investigation, so she knows little to nothing about it. -- Rite of Passage III -- I confess to the murders of Misty and Morgan Fey. Using the Metal Rope, I strangled Misty to death. Using the knives from the kitchen, I was able to stab Morgan to death. Mia Fey is not the guilty one for this crime. I am the one responsible for their murders. What do you have to say now? Can we end this trial? If asked Contradiction(s) *Dahlia's testimony doesn't have any contradictions, unless asked questions about it. She will slip up, most probably on inconsistencies when it comes to times. After the testimony, she will ask for help, since she is scared. She wants to be sent to prison to be saved by Phoenix Wright. At this stage, the Defense must accuse someone to proceed. 'Phoenix Wright' ~ Witness Testimony, Phoenix Wright ~ -- Accusations Overturned -- #You think I killed Misty and Morgan Fey? #That’s pretty funny. Why would I want to do that? #I’ve been a friend of the Feys for a long time, and I hold no qualms with them. #It was thanks to Mia that I was able to become a Defense Attorney, and gain my own Law Offices. #They were kind enough to invite me to their ceremony, and only specific people are allowed. #So, tell me, Defense, why would I try to murder them and then pin the crime on Mia Fey? If asked Contradiction(s) *Phoenix only has one "contradiction" within his testimony. The only way is to prove his motive, which would be the LZ-3 Incident. The Defense would most likely assert that Phoenix hated Morgan due to his one and only loss, bearing a grudge. This is untrue, as of this moment, but the court will accept the logic. He will ask again why pin it on Mia? And why kill Misty? The Defense would have to assert that the grudge has spread to him hating the entire Fey Clan.